russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC 5 Program Schedule and Shows (2005-2006)
2005 *Sentro *Big News *Probe *INQ TV *Club TV *IslaMusik *Dokyu *ABC News Alert *Wow Maling Mali *Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love *ABCinema *Batas Barangay *Anime Ring Kaisho *Cyborg Kuruchan *Sailor Moon *Ninja Boy Rantaro *Legend of Shao Lin Kung-Fu *Art is-Kool *Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda *TNA iMPACT! *Rningside TV *American Idol *Look Who's Talking *Betty La Fea *Three Blind Dates *The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel *Friends *Fear Factor *Lizzie McGuire *Viva Box Office *KNN (Kabataan News Network) *Frontlines *How About My Place? *Island Flavors *Tahanang Pinoy *Gourmet Everyday *Generation RX *Mommy Academy *Comedy Bites *Trip Ko 'To! *The Basketball Show *Animal X *Health Line *Field Trip *Animal X *The Practical Cook Show 'Schedule' Sunday *6:00 am - Soul Mix *7:00 am - Sunday TV Mass *8:00 am - Sailor Moon *8:30 am - Cyborg Kurochan *9:00 am - Generation RX *9:30 am - Tahanang Pinoy *10:00 am - Island Flavors *10:30 am - How 'Bout My Place *2:00 pm - The Basketball Show *3:00 pm - Ringside TV *4:00 pm - PBA *9:00 pm - American Idol *10:00 pm - Viva Box Office *12:00 mn - Sentro Weekend *12:30 am - On Stage Monday-Friday *6:00 am - Sentro (replay) *6:30 am - DMV: Dream Music Videos *9:00 am - Winner TV Shopping *11:00 am - Family Rosary Crusade *12:00 nn - Dora the Explorer *12:30 pm - Spondebob Squarepants *1:00 pm - Winner TV Shopping *3:30 pm - EZ Shop *4:30 pm - Batas Barangay *5:00 pm - Sailor Moon *5:30 pm - TNA Impact *6:30 pm - Sentro *7:30 pm - The Apprentice (Monday) *7:30 pm - 3 Blind Dates (Tuesday) *7:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *7:30 pm - American Idol (Thursday) *8:30 pm - Fear Factor (Monday) *8:30 pm - Lizze McGuire (Tuesday) *9:00 pm - Friends (Tuesday) *9:00 pm - Guinness Book of Records (Thursday) *9:30 pm - Hulog ng Langit *10:00 pm - Betty La Fea *10:30 pm - Big News *11:00 pm - Look Who's Talking (Monday) *11:00 pm - Probe (Tuesday) *11:00 pm - Dokyu (Wednesday) *11:00 pm - INQ TV (Thursday) *10:00 pm - Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda (Friday) *12:00 mn - ESPN Golf Saturday (Sabado Sabago) *7:00 am - Word Made Flash *8:00 am - Light Talk *9:00 am - Family Rosary Crusade *9:30 am - Art-Is-Kool *10:00 am - Healthline *10:30 am - Mommy Academy *11:00 am - Gourmet Everyday *11:30 am - The Practical Cook *12:00 nn - Dora the Explorer *12:30 pm - Spondebob Squarepants *1:00 pm - Winner TV Shopping *2:30 pm - Trip Ko 'To! *3:00 pm - Kabataan News Network *4:00 pm - Legend of Shao Lin Kung-Fu (Anime Ring Kaisho) *4:30 pm - Cyborg Kurochan (Anime Ring Kaisho) *5:00 pm - Sailor Moon (Anime Ring Kaisho) *5:30 pm - Ninja Boy Rantaro (Anime Ring Kaisho) *6:00 pm - IslaMusik *7:00 pm - Mr. Fighting: Fight for Love *8:00 pm - Club TV *9:00 pm - Wow Maling Mali *10:00 pm - The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel *10:30 pm - ABCinema *12:00 mn - Sentro 'ABC Stars' *John Susi (Sentro) *Ali Sotto (Ali!) *Ogie Alcasid *Joey De Leon (Wow Maling Mali) *Maverick and Ariel (The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel) *Amelyn Veloso (Big News) *Cheri Mercado (Big News, INQ TV) *Jove Francisco (Sentro Weekend) *Dominic Ochoa (Hulog ng Langit) *Mylene Dizon (Hulog ng Langit) *Laura Jean (Club TV) *Loren Legarda (Real Stories) *Anne Torres (Dokyu) *VJ Jmie (Anime Ring Kaisho) *Cheche Lazaro (Probe) *Ala Paredes (IslaMusik) *Jomike Tejido (Art-is-Kool) *JM Rodriguez (Three Blind Dates) *Atom Araullo (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Jen Tungol (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy) 2006 *Philippine Idol *PBA *Shall We Dance? *Sentro *Big News *Letty la mas Fea *Doble Cara *Teka Mona *Wala Yan Sa Lolo Ko! *ABC News Alert *Todo Max *Dokyu *Totoo TV *SOS: Stories of Survival *Ultimate Guinness World Records *Ripleys Believe it or Not *ABCinema *Venta 5 *Nick on ABC *Spongebob Squarepants *ChalkZone *Hey Arnold *Catdog *Blue's Clues *Dora the Explorer *Anime Ring Kaisho *Cyborg Kuruchan *Sailor Moon *Ninja Boy Rantaro *Hulog ng Langit *Legend of Shao Lin Kung-Fu *Mon Colle Knight *National Geographic *Fear Factor *KNN (Kabataan News Network) *Art is-Kool *Real Stories kasama si Loren Legarda *TNA iMPACT! *Rningside TV *WNCAA *MVP Cup *2005 Southeast Asian *Shakey's V-League *Blind Item *Lizzie McGuire *Kids TV *Ating Alamin *Frontlines *Island Flavors *Star sa Kusina *Gourmet Everyday *Generation RX *Amerika Atbp. *Mommy Academy *Wow Maling Mali *Tahanang Pinoy 'ABC Stars' *John Susi (Sentro) *Ali Sotto (Sentro, Ali!) *Lucy Torres (Shall We Dance?) *Dominic Ochoa (Shall We Dance?, Hulog ng Langit) *Ogie Alcasid *Joey de Leon (Teka Mona) *Benjie Paras (Guinness) *Maverick and Ariel (Totoo TV) *Gladys Guevarra (Todo Max) *Ryan Agoncillo (Philippine Idol) *Martin Andanar (SOS: Stories of Survival) *Amelyn Veloso (Big News) *Cheri Mercado (Big News) *Jove Francisco (Sentro Weekend) *Loren Legarda (Real Stories) *Anne Torres (Dokyu) *VJ Jmie (Anime Ring Kaisho) *Mylene Dizon (Hulog ng Langit) *Atom Araullo (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Jen Tungol (KNN: Kabataan News Network) *Ka Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) *Janeena Chan (Kids TV) *Miguel Sarne (Kids TV) *Joyce Manansala (Kids TV) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (Mommy Academy)